The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus, a processor system and a control method thereof.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1994-324999 discloses a multiprocessor system which has a plurality of storage controllers. The multiprocessor system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1994-324999 includes instruction processors IP0 to IP3 and storage controllers SC0 and SC1. The instruction processors IP0 and IP1 are connected to the storage controller SC0. The instruction processors IP2 and IP3 are connected to the storage controller SC1.
The storage controllers SC0 and SC1 are connected to both of main storages MS0 and MS1 through signal lines. Then, the main storages MS0 and MS1 are connected to all of the instruction processors IP0 to IP3 and can transmit data, which is read out from either main storage, to all of the instruction processors IP0 to IP3.